The Beauty & The Blob
by Ussless
Summary: A Zac and Riven story of the unlikely couple meeting then falling in love for each other plus some spicey adult stuff inbetween the two. ZacXRiven paring


**Thanks for clicking and looking at my story hope you like it and enjoy**

* * *

"Oh yea, looking good, oh i'll drop my guns but watch of for these guns" A huge green anthropomorphic blob stood in front of the mirror in a dressing room flexing in a tuxedo suit a size too small. The coat was unbuttoned with the dress shirt buttons looking ready to pop out.

"Good afternoon mam i'm Zaun Amorphous Combatant but you can call me Zac" The blob said as he continued to flex pushing the tuxedo coat past the limit. He noticed that some of his belly was sticking out in the space between his pants and shirt so he quickly sucked in air to puff out his chest.

"Much better" he managed to wheeze out. Just then the dress shirt buttons gave way and the sleeves began to rip and buttons pop off.

"Uh oh" Zac said while standing in the dressing room looking at his reflection of him in a ruined suit.

"Zac whats going on in there?" came a scraggly voice from the other side. "Um nothing Twitch i just uh it's to lose i'm gonna put it back" Zac quickly undressed and hung the suit on the clothes hanger.

"You know we could just have one fitted for you instead of going to here" Twitch spoke. The dressing room door swung open with zac standing in the doorway with nothing on.

"Yea but it's to pricy Twitch" Zac said as he began to step out. Twitch peeked inside the dressing room and snorted with laughter as he say the tuxedo suit ruined hanging from the hangar.

"Shut up twitch" Zac mumbled as they walked back out into the cramped second hand clothes shop.

"You boys find what you were you were looking for" said a old yordle lady from around the store counter. Zac walked up to the counter with Twitch next to him. The yordle Lady slid a stepping stool against the other side of the counter and climbed up to be be able to see her customers.

"No mam sorry" Zac said "Also i kinda ruined the suit i'm really sorry" Zac said as he scratched the back of his head. Twitch began to snicker and the old lady began to chuckle.

"It's ok sweetheart, i just wish i had a suit big enough for you" she said

Zac began to reach inside his torso and pulled out a large sac filled with gold coins. He opened it up and began to rumble through it and laid a small handful of coins on the counter top.

"Sorry again about the suit" He said as he closed his sac and stored it back in his torso for it to float around

"Oh nonsense honey the suit was only 2 gold coins, I can't accept this" the old yordle said as she gazed at the small stack of coins.

"If she don't want the rest i will gladly-" Twitch was cut of by Zac as he gave him a look and pushed the coins closer to her.

"Go ahead you need it more than i do the Institute of war already pays for my room and board" Zac insisted.

"You are so sweet you know?" the lady said as she scooped up the coins. "Yeah he's sweet and broke too" Twitch mumbled. Zac ignored the comment and waved the store owner goodbye and they began to walk out.

The doorbell jingled as the old women said goodbye to the pair as they stepped out in the cobbled streets. The streets were at an average hustle and bustle as people walked up and down with bags and baskets full of things with the occasional carriage going down the main road. "I swear Zac you're lucky someone hasn't taken advantage of your kindness yet, i don't see why you do that stuff" Said Twitch as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"You don't get it is a matter of principals that i must uphold as a hero" He said as he looked up to the sky. Twitch looked at him and shook his head. "There you go spitting that hero nonsense, as a hero i must climb this tree and save the cat, as a hero i must help this old lady cross the street, as a hero i have to stand in between a boy and a speeding carriage" Twitch mocked Zac. Zac blushed and just kept walking side by side with Twitch. "I am not gonna debate my morals again with you Twitch again what i do is what i want to do for the greater good" Zac said.

"Fine i respect that and blah blah" Twitch mocked him again "So you got a date for the snowdown ball yet?". "WHAt no no um no i don't think that" Zac began to fumble with his words and a pink hue spread across his green cheeks. Twitch began to cackle madly at Zacs fumbling "Oh man" Twitch wiped a tear from his eye "I know who i'm asking out though? It's the loose cannon herself the one who lits the fire to my trash fire Jinx" Twitch began to daydream of them running through the sewers. "C'mon zac there has to be a special someone?". Zac saw the Institute of war coming closer upheld with the setting sun behind it.

"Oh no i think i hear my mom calling that dinners ready i gotta go bye Twitch" Zac anchored down his arms and began to stretch himself back and then leg to letting him fly through the air.

"Your mom doesn't even live here" Zac heard Twitches cry in the distance. Zac landed on the cobbled street and let himself bounce effortlessly back up into the air. Zac began to think about the snowdown ball. The last 2 Balls he brought his mom, but that was when his parents first lived with him in the league, they moved out at the start of the year new year finally letting their 'little boy' live in his own nest for once. Now with his parents living in Zaun Zac had no date to the Snowdown ball or even a suit. Zac began to flip through his mind of all the ladies he knew in the league he might ask out of course and there was Janna. Zac began to blush again thinking about her he's had a crush on her since he entered the league. Most of his other female friends were taken. Zac continued bouncing and thinking in thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a white haired women at the foot of the steps of the institute or war's entrance standing there with a paper bag in her hands.

Suddenly a he crashed into her knocking her over to where she fell onto the steps of the institute. "Oh i'm sorry i didn't see yo-" He was cut off when he noticed the she wasn't picking herself back up from the ground. "Oh man oh shoot" Zac mumbled as he scooped her up from the floor and bridal syle carried her up the steps. He reached the Institute's huge marble entrance with huge stone guardians standing watch on either side. He quickly walked into it making sure not to make eye contact with anyone to make sure not to draw attention to himself.

Zac began to panic thinking he might have seriously injured her, he hoped he didn't break anything in her bag Oh man her bag. Zac quickly turned heel and began to walk towards the entrance of the institute to the bottom of the steps to get her bag. Zac reached the bottom and began to scour the ground while still holding her. Zac saw it and stepped on it allowing it to suction up into his body.

The bag floated into his toro, Zac made a sweep to make sure nothing fell out and then made the trip back up. He rushed back up the steps into the entrance and towards the lobby to his room. He quickly scurried past the receptionist Eva with the women in his arms before she could say hi to him. He twisted and turned past the corridors of the institute arriving the the hallway where Zaun champions Dormitories are. Zac arrived at his dorm entrance. His keys slide out of his torso and into his free fingers he had while carrying the women. He began to fiddle with the lock until he hear a click. He perked up but noticed it wasn't his door but his neighbor's door. "Oh no oh man" he thought as he saw the door swing open.

Out floated the storm's fury in her regular battle attire with her staff. Zac began to panic inside his mind and he stood there with a knocked out girl in his arms while he was trying to get into his room. "Oh um hello Zac….." Janna said as she noticed the knocked out women in Zac's arms. "H-hi Janna i um was just going to um well you see she well" Zac began to fumble with his words and blush heavily from this situation he was in. "Is she knocked out cause if so why did you not take her to the hospital here?" janna inquired to Zac. Zac didn't even think about that "dang it" he tough. "Oh no i um found her asleep on the ground outside so i thought why uh not give her a warm bed" Zac managed to fumble out. Janna stared at him for a moment then blinked "Oh ok well have a nice night then Zac i am off to a match" She said and floated off. "Yeah thanks you too i gotta um…." he said to her trailing of as he figured out she was too far from earshot. He fumbled with the lock on his door until his door clicked. He turned the knob and swung his door open.

Zac wiped his feet on his welcome mat before he stepped inside to his spacy dorm. His living room was to his right with his kitchen all the way to the back and the hallway leading to his room to his left. He turned the corner making sure not to bump the lady's head on the wall. He kicked his door open and laid her on his large bed in the center of his room. He shoved his comic books off his bed and kicked them beneath it.

Zac then began to realize his whole situation. He had knocked out woman then brought her to his dorm then she in his bed who he himself knocked out and Janna is super creeped out by him now and why didn't he just take her to the hospital. Zac began to pace back and forth in his room "Oh man this is bad oh man,ok ok don't freak out it's a misunderstanding yeah misunderstanding she will wake up and i'll explain to her that i didn't mean to knock her stone cold out and we will all laugh and Janna will love me, ok just gotta w-" Zac froze still as the lady rolled over to face him her eyes still closed she moaned and reached for a pillow she was laying on and began to cuddle with it. Zac began to study the woman looking at her short cut white hair, he suddenly realized it was Riven. "Oh great good diddly dang dag nab it shoot" Zac yelled in his head as not only did he knock this warrior out but she is also gonna wake up in his bed in his room. "Thats it im dead goodbye cruel world" Zac thought

Zac pulled up a beanbag in his room and carefully and quietly sat down onto it and began to think. He began to study her and notice she was wearing her regular attire but without the armor pieces and she looked quiet beautiful cuddling zacs pillow. He began to blush realizing the he had a beautiful women in his bed, Twitch wouldn't believe this one, that is if he lived to tell the tale. Zac saw she had no bruises or bumps on her face or head so that was good. "Alright gonna get her an ice pack and a hot drink then when she wakes up i'll calmly explain myself then we will laugh and hug and i will see another day" Zac smiled to himself as he was semi ok with that plan.

He got up from his bean bag chair and walked towards his kitchen. He emptied the contents from his torso letting his coin bag, keys. and Riven's bag. Resisting the urge to look inside her bag he went over to his hextech freezer he rummaged around until he found his ice pack. He pulled a teapot from his cabinet then he placed the teapot underneath the spout of his sink and filled it with water. Placing it on the stove he turned the knob on his stove and watched the spark turn into a flame to boil his water. Zac was never ceased to be amazed by the institutes mixture of hextech machinery and summoners magic to give every champion running water and fire itself. Back home Zaun had that stuff to but not as fancy as the Institutes stuff.

Zac grabbed the ice pack and rushed back to his room. He saw that Riven had stirred a little but was still cuddled up with her pillow. He oh so gently placed the ice pack on the side of her head letting it balance. She was really pretty and Zac couldn't help but stare. Her messy white hair and soft looking face caught him up in a trance he thought what if he asked out to the snowdown ball. "Oh yea sorry about knocking you out so you wanna go to the snowdown ball as my date?" Stupid Zac thought.

Zac turned around walking back to his kitchen. He looked at his stove to see if the the teapots water was hot enough. He turned the stoves knob till the fire went out and lifted the teapot bring it to his living room table. He gently set it down then walked bag to his kitchen to grab two mugs and some hot coco mix he had in his pantry. "While she is drinking too hot coco it will give me time to give her a reason not to kill me" he mumbled to himself. Zac plopped down on the couch. He gingerly poured the hot water into both mugs and poured the mix into both. "Forgot the marshmallows and spoons" he mumbled. He got back up and rummaged in his kitchen until he found what he was looking for. He sat back down and prepared them to perfection hoping the drink would serve as a peace sign not to kill him. He grabbed on his couch pillows and laid down on his couch letting his legs hang over as he drifted off daydreaming.

PS:

* * *

 **Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading this i love you please write a review question comment or concern cause i have no life so ill read them and answer them if i can. If you have sugestion go ahead and suggest ill look at them thanks for reading this again thanks for putting up with this ass gramar and did i mention i love u**


End file.
